I Won't Say I'm In Love
by 8cheshirekat
Summary: [Syaoran LiSakura Kinimoto] A song fic I wrote, so, enjoy!


(Syaoran/Sakura) Song fic  
Disclaimer: **Don't own Syaoran, Sakura, Cardcaptors, "I Won't Say I'm In Love" from Hercules, I only own the idea.**  
Summary: _Sakura won't say she's in love out loud to anyone, only to herself._

* * *

**If there's a prize for rotten judgement  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history, been there, done that!**

Sakura stood there, leaning to one side as she tried to look at Syaoran from the back. She didn't want to say anything because she'd just suffered a major loss because she had just told Yukito not to long ago how she'd felt. It was almost like there was something between her and Syaoran that she just couldn't explain.

**Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'  
He's the Earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinking of**

Syaoran stood there, curious why he was standing at Sakura's front door with his finger only moments from the doorbell. Why had he come to see Sakura again? Why was he standing here in this place when he could have just asked her in person? They were, after all, growing older, and he wouldn't have much time left if he didn't try to tell her soon, right? So, now was better than ever...

**No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no  
You swoon, you sigh  
why deny it, uh-oh**

BUZZ!

**It's too cliche  
I won't say I'm in love**

The door opened.

**I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
Oh**

Sakura's bright smile welcomed him into her house. She let him use her dad's slippers as he walked in, since Yukito had taken the guest shoes.

**You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That ya got, got, got it bad**

Sakura came back into the living room, ladened with plates of food that she and Kero had made for Syaoran. She almost tripped and fell, but Syaoran managed to catch her and the food was saved by Cerberus, as he had transformed to save the food. Sakura looked up into Syaoran's eyes and her face flushed again, like it always did. She felt like love flooded every inch of her skin and filled her soul to the breaking point.

"Ahem, you have an audience," Touya said from the stairs.

**No chance, now way  
I won't say it, no, no  
Give up, give in  
Check the grin you're in love  
This scene won't play,  
I won't say I'm in love**

Touya stormed down the stairs and grabbed Syaroan's collar and the two of them glared, throwing sparks, while Yue walked calmly down the stairs, his white cloths having a mystirious green stain on one sleeve. He looked grumpily at Touya and hit him with one hand. "Stop picking on people, Touya."

Syaoran and Sakura stared at each other and Sakura laughed. Touya being ordered around by someone shorter than him was funny, because Syaoran and Kero laughed after a few moments and soon Yue had a smile, while Touya was left out of the joke.

**You're doin flips read our lips  
You're in love**

Sakura kept pricking her fingers, trying to rush her bear so she could give it to him before he left for Hong Kong, where he was headed because of something. She felt a drop of blood drip off into the stuffing for the bear and she suddenly remembered she had bandaids. As she opened the draw, she felt her heart suddenly ache, like something horribly wrong was going to happen when Syaoran left.

'_I love you, Syaoran..._'

**You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say it**

She was chasing the bus and she suddenly felt the end of the sidewalk as he left on the bus to the air port. She watched him dissappear into the distance. She wouldn't ever see him again until he was ready to come back to Tomoeda...

**Girl, don't be proud  
It's O.K. you're in love**

School started up again and Sakura felt such a heartache every time she saw people going around in couples. She was all alone and she wasn't about to give up her pride to say she was in love... was she? Or was she just being naive?

She saw that spring was coming, winter's end would be greated by the warmth of summer and the beautiful sakuras falling. She smiled to herself, remembering how Yukito, Touya, Eriol, and Syaoran had said she was as beautiful as the falling sakura petals that danced on the wind.

She knew that something special was going to happen tomorrow, she just didn't know what...

**Oh  
At least out loud,  
I won't say I'm in love**


End file.
